She Came Back
by ElixJ
Summary: This is a Sequel to Could Someone Change A Person...Eli is back but isn't Eli, she's Jayce and has a little boy Fang. What will her old Family and Jason think about this? Will Jason fall for her, again?
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_ _**said I was making a _**Sequel**_, so heres Chapter one and it take place twenty one** **years late**__**r. Discaimler I don't own the Morganville Vampire, I'm just majorly in love with them and SHANE COLLINS!**_

Jayce

As Fang and me drive into this place called Morganville so many things come to me, one being that I have been here before. Though I know for sure I haven't as I drive down the streets finally stopping my Motorcycle in front of this Victorian gothic house. It seemed wired that this place to seemed familiar too. "But it's not," I tell myself as I get off the bike, helped Fang off. Fang weird name right? But it's wasn't really my pick it was his dad's though his dad wasn't around anymore.

It wasn't to long before some answered the door it was a boy you could tell he was a vampire cause he stayed out of the few sunlit spots he had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that kind of remembered me of my eyes?

"Hello, can I..." he stopped and started at me and glanced at Fang before closing his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I don't know much of my way around here and I need to use the bathroom." I said as he looked at me oddly.

"Okay, come in and by the way my name is Shane." he said as I walk in with Fang on my hip and he closes the door.

"Down, mommy, down." Fang said as I sat him down he took my hand. He was only three and this dad walked out on us when he was two, and I'm twenty.

"My names Jayce and this is Fang," I said turning around and looked at him, he smiled at me. "So, going to show me the bathroom any time soon?" I asked as he started walking down the hallway and to some stairs.

"Do you want me to show you all the way up there or what?" He asked as another boy comes down the stairs, he stopped at the last one and looked at us. He had dark brown eyes just like Shane's? Yeah, I was sure that's what his name was.

"Whose this, you're not replacing mom are you?" the boy asked, though I think it was more on the joking line.

"No, why don't you show her the bath room, Jordan?" He said as the boy, Jordan glances at me and raised a brow as he looked me over and had glanced at Fang.

"Different." He said before waved for me to follow him up the stairs. "Um…do you want me to watch him." Jordan asked looking down at Fang.

"Fang will you be good and stay out here for a few minutes?" I asked as he nodded and looked up at Jordan before letting go of my hand. "I promise I won't be long."

"Okay, than it's that door or this door." Jordan said pointing to the door next to us.

It was the bathroom it was nice to go to the bathroom but Fang was probably going to need to go and I'm going to need to change the dipper I put on him. It didn't take long and I washed my hands before opening the door. "Would be okay if I went to grab something from my bike to change him, so he can use the bathroom?" I asked Jordan as he nodded and I took Fang as I followed down the stair. Fang waited inside the house as I went to grab the bag off my bike, it was a thing it was still there.

"Thanks." I said as Jordan showed me the bathroom, again. "Will you be good this time, so you can hurry up?" I asked Fang as he nodded and I changed him really quick.

"That was fast, um…would you want to stay for lunch or tell you find somewhere to stay?" Jordan asked as we walked back downstairs.

"I would love to as long as it was okay with whoever owns this place." I said, as we walk into the kitchen where Shane and some other guy were. _Damn how many guys lived here?_ I asked myself as the two boys look over at us.

"Hey, Mikey can I ask you something?" Jordan asked as the blond one looked at him.

"Sure." He said

"Could she stay here tell she found a place or whatnot?" Jordan asked as Michael I guessed was his real name looked at Shane.

"Damn you guys and looking out for girls." Michael shook his head and look back at me and Fang. "It's fine, we have an…"

"Guest room." Shane said looking at him, Shane didn't sound like he really liked calling it a guest room.

"Anyway I'm Michael Glass, you?" Michael said looking me over like Jordan had.

"Jayce, Jayce Collins to be exact." I said, looking down at Fang I said "And this is Fang." When I looked back up at Michael he had a weird look on his face.

"Hey don't worried Mikey I thought it was weird to." Shane said glancing over at us, well Fang that is.

"It was't my choice it was his jackass father's pick." I said

"Mommy!" Fang yelled looking up at me, as everyone else laughed some. "That wasn't a nice word." He added.

"Sorry, baby."I said, "Um…could someone show the room, it's someone's nap time." I said as I look down at Fang to see him yawn.

_**Hope you like it, and if you know the Maximum Ride books, yes that's is where the name Fang came from.**_

___**-ELi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Chapter 2, hope like it.**_

Jayce

"So, are you hungry?" Jordan asked as I close the door to the guest room. "We have chill and pop?"

"Sure, I mean the last time I had some chill my mom made it and it was horrible." I said, he chuckled as we made our way back down stairs. "So who else lives here?"

"My mom Claire and my, well she's not my aunt but I call her my aunt her names Eve. Than she's married to Michael and they have Drew and My dad's Shane if you haven't noticed." Jordan said as we walk into the kitchen. "Have a set all get you some." Jordan said.

"So do you always have random people knocking on the door?" I asked sitting down where Michael had sat but they had gone out to do something as Jordan showed me the room.

"No, but when my mom was younger she was new here and they took her in," Jordan said glancing back at me. "Though a few people had knocked on the door, normal dad doesn't let anyone stay in the room you and Fang are in." Jordan said as he got out a couple of Cokes and sat one down in front of me a long with a bowl of chill.

"Whys that?" I asked as he got himself a bowl and spoons.

"Um…well my sister died about twenty years ago and it was her room, that's why there boxes of things all over." Jordan said looking down at the chill.

"Sorry." I said before taking a bit of chill, and opened my pop.

"It's fine." Jordan said, as he started eating his.

Fang woke about three hours later hungry; he had some chill than watched TV as Jordan helped me find somewhere else to stay. It was about nine when everyone came home, and I finally meet Claire, Eve, and Drew. They all gave me a weird look but it's wasn't like I was dressed weird, I had on some black skinny jeans, and a dark purple shirt now. Earlier I had on a jacket, boots, and I had some chains on my jeans.

"So, your name is Jayce and that's Fang?" Eve asked, as she sat by Michael.

"Yes."

"Who named you because I thought that was a boy's name." Eve said.

"My dad named me and Fangs dad named him, I didn't get why but are family has this thing where your gets to pick the first child's name weather you like it or not." I said as Fang sits down in my lap. "Let me know when you're tired, okay?" I asked him as I run my fingers throw his thick dark brown hair and he nodded.

"And you know about vampires?" Eve asked.

"What are Vampires, mommy?" Fang moved a little to look at me as he asked.

"Nothing," I said, as he nods and turning back around.

"How old is he?" Eve asked.

"Three." I said as Fang leans back on me. "You tired?" I ask

"No." he said though he yawned, "Maybe." He added as I laugh to myself and help him up as I get myself off the floor. "Are you gonna sleep now to mommy?" Fang asked.

"I can if you want." I told him.

"Probably a good idea if you boys good to sleep to." Claire said as Jordan and drew stood up.

"We do we have to go to sleep?" Drew asked, "And where's she staying?"

"Eli's old room." Claire said as she glanced at Shane, he gave her a weak smile.

"Come on, bubby." I said as I lightly push Fang towards the stairs. He climbed and somewhat walked up the stairs and to the last door on the right. He was trying to open the door once I got there he kicked it.

"Mommy it won't open." Fang said as I pick him up.

"Try now." And sure enough he got it opened and I put him down. He went over to the bag of his that was lying on the bed and got out his Pjs. "Do you help or do you got it?" I asked as someone knocked on the door.

"No, mom I got it." He said as I walk over to the door, it was Shane.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Claire wanted me to ask, but you got anything to sleep in other than what your wearing because Jordan said you didn't have much." Shane said glancing done the hall.

"Nope, I only have another change other clothes and some for Fang." I said as he hands me some shirts. "Um…thanks I guess." Shane nodded and went back down the hall, "Weird."

"That's what I thought." Shane said before I closed the door, and when I turned around Fang was in his Pjs.

"I ready mommy." He said as hurry and took off my shirt and put one of Shane's on before I laid down if Fang.

"Good night, Fang." I said kisses his forehead.

"Night, mommy."

_**hope you liked it, please R&R, thanks!**_

___**-Eli**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 3**_, _**my weekend is over so I'm not sure when I'll update again but it will be soon, thanks to the ones who reviewed!**_

Jayce

In the morning Fang had woken up before me and was sitting by the window. He was already dressed to. "Hey honey what are you doing up already?" I asked sitting up as he looks over at me.

"I don't know, and there was noise outside." Fang said getting up and climbed up on the bed, I ended up helping him up. "Morning mommy!" Fang said giving me a kiss.

"Morning baby." I said moving back the covers and sat up.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked as I got my other pair of pants from our backpack and put them on.

"I don't know, yet hopefully we can find somewhere to live or find Amelie." I said looking at him as I buttoned my pants and tied Shane's shirt back. "Come on." I said walking over to the door as Fang slid off the bed and followed me. Down stairs Shane was up, I wasn't sure to see any one up thought that again I haven't looked at a clock. "What time is it?"

"Noon almost one." Shane said glancing back at me, "Lunch or breakfast?"

"Lunch." Fang said as he took my hand.

"I'd guess something else than chill?" Shane asked getting up off the couch as Fang nods. "Okay." Shane said moving towards the kitchen and we followed. "How about pizza, or chips and pop?"

"Chips?" Fang asked kind of quietly, "But no pop, milk or water." He added as Shane got down some chips and filled a cup up with milk. Fang let go of my hand and went to sit down at the table. Shane had put some chips on a table and he sat down in front of him, I sat down next to Fang. "Thanks." Fang said before sticking a few chips in his mouth and took a drink of milk.

"Fang don't eat to fast its not good for you." I said as I ran my fingers throw his bed head.

"Your not hungry?" Shane asked as I glance at him.

"No but a pop would be good." I said and he got up and got two pops out, handing one to me as he sat back down.

"So how much of the town have you seen?" Shane asked as we opened our pops.

"Not much, we just got here the other day and I'm not sure how long were going to be here for." I said glancing at Fang who was drinking his milk.

"Amelie called us here." Fang said, as Shane looked at me in shock.

"Fang you can't tell everyone what were doing here." I said as he looks at me and nods.

"But this guy he's the nice guy not the bad ones mommy." Fang said glancing at Shane before eating more chips.

"So, that's how much you know of the place." Shane said, "So, how do you know Amelie?"

"She's a friend of the family." I said, she was and there was thing that were we lived before had some vampires and a lot of them were killing.

"So, why did you come here?" Shane asked.

"Mommy said that home is a bed place and the news keeps finding dead people."

"Fang!" I yelled, well not yelled but enough for him to know to stop.

"Sorry, mommy." Fang said looking at my with puppy dog eyes, I shook my head and looked back at Shane. "Mommy I'm done." Fang said and Shane got up and put the plate in the skin along with the glass.

"So, find anywhere to stay yet?" Shane asked leaning against the counter.

"No, why you know anywhere?" I asked as Fang slides off the chair.

"Um…I might know somewhere, I called him last night to see if there was any rooms opened he said yes." Shane said and shrugged as he went out of the kitchen and me and Fang followed him. "Um.. if you want we could go over to his place now?"

"Sure, we don't have much else to do." I said.

After getting our shoes on and going out to the car, it only took five minutes to get where we were going. The house looked the same as his, and I mean all the way from the outside though it didn't seem that the inside was the same sat up.

"So, who is the guy exactly?" I asked.

"His name is Jason." Shane said before getting out and used vampire speed to go to the shade of the front porch. I opened the car door, got out, closed it and got Fang out.

"Are we going to live here mommy?" Fang asked, taking hand as we walking up the sidewalk and to the front porch as Shane started knocking.

"I don't know, baby." I said looking down at him, as the front door opened.

"Shane…" I looked up, to see a boy. _Well dah, Shane said something about a boy living here stupid_, I thought to myself. Though this boy had black hair, dark down eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt and some dark jeans.

"This is Jayce and Fang." Shane said looking back at me, as I move my gaze to him.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, she was wondering about a room." Shane said moving behind me but was being careful of the sunlight.

"I got that you called me last night." The boy said looking oddly at me and Fang. "Well, you can come in." he said opening the door enough for us to come in and shut it behind Shane.

"The room is upstairs, so um…follow me I guess." He said and stared walking over to the stairs.

"Hey I can watch him down here if you want?" Shane asked looking down a Fang, Fang nodded okay and let go of my hand.

"Okay, um…hopefully this won't take to long." I said before following the guy up the stairs.

"By the way I'm Jason." He said as we got to the top and started going down the hall. "So, who is the little boy?" He asked glances at me as he stops at the second door on the right.

"My son." I said as he looks up at me, and laughs. "I've not to be kidding you're like eighteen." He said.

"No, I'm twenty and Fangs' my little baby I don't know what I'd do without him." I said as he opens the door, the room had in it was two dressers, a bed, a TV and two windows.

"Um…one of the doors is two a bath room and the other is a cloest." Jason said as he walked in behind me.

"It's big, big enough for two at least but how much would you want?" I asked turning back towards him.

"Not much my job pays good, the others my friend and my son give fifty to me but you don't need to pay anything. Just maybe get some food every once in a while." Jason said as he looked around the room. "By the way my friend his names Jc and my son's is Asher three almost four lived here but the three moved."

"What about the fourth?" I asked.

"Um…it was my fiancé but she…she died." Jason said looking down.

"I'm sorry," I said as he looks up at me.

"So, you want to or not?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah um…yeah, sure." I said as he smiles some before back out the room and I follow him back downstairs.

"So are we staying?" Fang asked running over to me and hugged my leg.

"Yup, we'll just have to go back to Shane's and get our things." I said looking down at him, he nodded.

_**Yes, D**__**ean is gone! Let's hope he doesn't come back...so that was Chapter 3 and I'll try updating soon...please R&R**_

_**-Eli**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 came faster than I thought I would but I couldn't not write and there wasn't anything I missed in school because of it. Though I said I'd update as soon as possible so here you go guys hope you like it and please review I'd love to hear what you say, and what you like or don't like...Just saying I don't own this but the best person in the world I hope to meet when she comes back here, Rachel Caine owns all the Morganville Vampire books. **_

Jayce

Jason had followed us back to Shane's. Fang got in Jason's car as I ran in the house to get out things, which was a black pack and two shirts Shane gave me.

"What did you ride here?" Jason asked as I handed him the bag and shirts throw the window.

"The bike over there." I said he gave me a weird look, "What you don't think a girl could ride?" I asked.

"No, just different, hurry up I don't want to be here all day." Jason said before I went over to get on my bike.

Other than looking at Jason's car I looked at the homes. A lot of them looked the same, than on about every street we turned on there was a house exactly the same as Shane's and Jason's house. It wasn't to much longer before we got back to Jason's and I parked behind him in the drive way.

"You know about vampires?" Jason asked closing the car door as I got off my bike and went to get Fang.

"Yes." I said opening the door and Fang jumped out with the back pack and shirts.

"How." he asked as Fang ran to the door.

"Long story but there was somewhere we lived." I said closing the car door and followed him to the front door.

"Why would you move here?" Jason asked as he opened the door.

"Amelie." Fang said before meeting my gaze, "Sorry mommy."

"It's okay baby but stop saying why we're here, okay?" I ask him, he nods and gives me our stuff.

"And that's all you have?" Jason asked

"Yeah, though my dad had money saved for me and he let me take some." I said glancing down at Fang.

"You okay mommy?" Fang asked I smile at him, "Yeah, I'm fine baby."

"What's for dinner?" Fang asked glancing between me and Jason.

"I have no idea." Jason said as I look up at him. "I think Asher was going to pick something up."

Fang nodded and asked, "Can I see our room?"

"Yup, come on." I said taking his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Mama how long are we going to stay here for?" Fang asked as we stop outside out room.

"I don't know." I said opening the door and moved so Fang could go in first.

"Mommy I'm tired." Fang said as he climbed up on the bad.

"But you got up not to long ago." I said walking over to him, sitting the back pack on the bed and looked for my call phone.

"What time is it?" Fang asked sliding over to me.

"It's almost 2:30." I said looking down at him. "Do you know when you got up?"

"There was a wittle clock on the table that said eleven." Fang said as I meet his gaze, than really looked at him he didn't look that much of his dad. Though I was happy to see he had my eyes, and not his evil daddy's eyes.

"Can you wait an half hour or hour, and then I promise we can take a nap." I said as there was a light knock on the door, I turned around to see Jason.

"Hey, I know this may be a little weird…" Jason paused and messed with his hair. "But I have some of Eli's clothes that you could have because you guys are, well look about the same size." Jason finished and looked up at me.

"Sure, I mean if it's all right with you I don't care and would you be able to take us to the story later I need to get Fang some clothes." I said, he nodded and walked back and down the hall three feet to another room, I'd guess.

An hour passed and I had put the clothes Jason gave me away and laid down with Fang. Fang was sleeping next to me like an angel as I watched TV and the door was open so I saw a guy walk into the room a crossed from mine. Than when I glance back over at the door, the boy was standing in the door to my room.

"Who are you?" he asked, and the light being off and having dark curtains I couldn't really see him.

"Jayce." I said as he comes in more.

"And that little guy must be Fang, god and my dad just told me there were a couple new people living here." He said, "By the way I'm Asher." he said before going out of the room.

"Okay than." I said to myself as I laid down and fall asleep.

_**Thank you to those who read this, I'd really like to hear what you think**_

**_-Eli_**


	5. Chapter 5 Jason

_**I didn't have hom**__**ework **__**so I wrote Chapter 5 hope you like it!**_

Jason

I was sitting down stairs when Asher got home, he said hi and went into the kitchen. Damn, how much that kid reminds me of Eli and this new girl acts a little like her but it's the eyes that really get me as Eli. Asher comes back in and stands in front of me, "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just thinking about your mom, and um…that room up there is taken now." I said as he looks up and nods.

"By who because I can smell them all the way down here and there new here aren't they?" Asher asks meeting me gaze.

"Jayce and Fang, and there new here, why?" I ask standing up.

"Just wondering it just seems there knew." Asher said looking back over at the stairs.

"Don't creeping them out, got it."

"Yeah, whatever dad." Asher said as he moved out from in front of me and went upstairs.

"Great." I say as the front door opens again and Jc comes in.

"New roommates, huh?" Jc asked pointing to up stairs, I nodded before going into the kitchen and found some Vodka. "What's up with you?" Jc asked standing the entry of the kitchen.

"Well, if you seen the new girl here, she looks a lot like Eli, though she doesn't exactly act like her but it's her. Twenty-one fucking years without her and she shows up, again, I know it's not like she could said come back whenever she wanted but I messed up too much." I said, remembering when Eli died I hurt a lot Claire and Shane had to watch Asher most of the time tell he was about 12 which did take long for him to turn. During that I couldn't make the right choices it was to hard and I couldn't think right. Shane than finally knew why I loved her, why I needed, why I wanted to married her.

Though it instead I screwed up, got her pregnant and she died. Now she's come back for what I had no idea yet but I hope to god she can love me, again. "Well, you can still fix that and she doesn't know that so…"

"But Eli knew ever damn thing I did and she loved me. I don't want to lie to her, I want someone who will like me, love me for myself like I liked her, loved her for who she was." I said as Jc backed up some as I passed him. "If you need anything you know where I'm." I said before going up the stairs and walked down the hallway passed Jayce and Fang's room. I stop, I didn't want to but something in me made me stop, Jayce even looked like Eli when she was sleeping next to Fang.

_Dammit I should not get another time with her, _I thought to myself as I force myself to more to my door. Once I got in I didn't waste much time opening the bottle and ripping my room apart. When I was done I sat in front of the door finishing the bottle and crying? Yeah, I was sure that was it.

"Dad?" I heard Asher on the other side he had knocked on the door and tried the handle. "Dad, what's up?" Asher asked.

"Do away you can't fix this." I say.

"Okay." Asher said than I heard footsteps heading away from the door. "Got someone who might, dad." Asher said throw the door and had someone else and I could smell that it was Jayce. "Now open the door and take her before I take her life, again."

I stood up and opened the door, "Let her go she has nothing to do with this." I said looking Asher in the eyes but he laughs.

"Whatever, dad I know who she is when I was born I could see I saw mom's eyes." Asher said as he pushed Jayce towards me, I got her before she fell and put her behind me.

"You wouldn't take her live again, Asher you're not that mean." I said as he laughs, again.

"Whatever say." Asher said, "You'll see one day you'll wish you never had sex." He said before going into his room.

I turned around to Jayce not scared but shocked and looking at me weirdly. "You okay?" I ask she nodded and moved to the side out from in front of my door.

"Are you okay because it looks like…"

"No, I'm not really okay." I said opening my bed room door; half getting that it's a mess and Jayce was standing next to me.

"So, that's what all the noise was about because it almost woke Fang up." She said as I walk into my room and turn the light on.

"Sorry, I'm not having a good day right now." I said turning around to face her.

"What did he mean about killing me, again?" she asked glancing over at Asher's door.

"Now that's a long story." I said leading against the door frame.

"Well, I got time I'd like to know." She said crossing her arms over her chest and stared at me.

"It's not nice to stare haven't your parents tout you anything?" I said as she smiles and looks away.

"Trust me they have though I thought Fang's father really loved me and once he came in my life they hated me." She said looking up at.

"Sounds familiar that's the same way with Eli, Shane hates me." I said as she laughs a little, "Not joking he was going to kill me if I did anything to hurt Eli."

"That much suck." She said looking back down at the grown.

"What your girls dad wanting to kill you or her dying?" I asked as she shrugs and says, "Both I guess I really never been in the place of a really close love has died, I mean my mom died because of the vampires sure I loved her but she wasn't to nice to me."

"Well, at least you have people around who love you, I'm all alone though Eve she's my sister though she don't like me." I said as she gives me a weak smile. "If you help me pick up my room I'll tell you what Asher was talking about."

"Okay." She says, "Where would you even start though there's things ever one of us could die." She said looking up at me.

"I don't think one of us will die." I said as she shakes her and looks up at me. "You about that?" she asks.

_**Hoped you like please tell me what you think and Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 4**_

_**-Eli**_


	6. Chapter 6 Jason

_**Hey here is Chapter 6, again I didn't think I'd update so soon but I don't think it's a problem. **_

Jason

"I'm sure we're not going to die fixing my room." I said glancing down at her, as she looks up at me.

"There's still a chance." Jayce said as I shook my head and moved some things out of the way to my bed, "Okay." She said turning on the lights, "Maybe it's the fact it's a guys room is why I think were or me are doing to die."

"Were not going to die." I said turning around to look at her, it was hard not to go over there and just kiss her. "We can start by picking my clothes or you can sit here and watch me clean my room and I'll still you what he meant."

"I think I'll watch and help when it doesn't look deadly I mean how mad do you have to be to tear apart a room?" she asked though I think she was talking to herself more than me.

"Very." I said

Not much time had passed and most of the room done, and if I hadn't stop tickling Jayce we probably wouldn't have heard Fang at the doorway. "Mommy, what you doing?" he asked as Jayce sat up.

"Nothing baby, what's wrong?" Jayce asked as Fang came into the room and hugged Jayce.

"I had a bad dream and when I woke you weren't there." Fang said hugging her titer.

"Hey it's okay, baby." She said rubbing as back and glanced over at me.

"No, it's not they tried taking me." Fang at this point as sitting in Jayce lap and she ran her fingers throw his hair.

"Who tried taking you?" Jayce asked him.

"I don't know, they tired taking me and you, you were so sad mommy I could feel it." Fang said glancing up at his mom before at me. "You knew them, you were going to kill them for taking me but I didn't know why."

"Do you know what these people looked like?" I asked and earned me a hit from Jayce. "God what the fuck did I do?"

"Hey, that's not a nice word." Fang yelled at me.

"Sorry." Jayce said.

"It's fine." I said.

"Anyways it was just a dream nothing is going to come get you." Jayce told Fang as I stood up and went over to the window. It was getting dark, "You know we might have to go to the store tomorrow." I said looking back at them as Jayce looks up at me.

"It's dark?" Jayce asked looking confused.

"Yeah," I said, "It's what 6:30." I added as I sat down on my bed and watched Jayce and Fang. She didn't say anything but watch and stoke Fang's hair. It was kind of weird sitting here and not saying but I had always wanted a moment like this with her, with Eli when Asher was born. Maybe I shouldn't have got in so close to her, but when you're a guy and you see someone you like or love you almost have to have them.

"Whens dinner, mommy?" Fang asked.

"We normal have dinner around eight or nine." I said as Fang looks over at me, "Really that long away?" He asked, I nodded.

"Well, you could have a small snack." Jayce said as Fang got up from her lap.

"Can we go get I now?" Fang asked her as someone stops in the doorway, I look over to see Jc.

"I don't really want to get up." Jayce said as Fang just stares at her.

"What does he want?" Jc asked

"A snack." Fang said turning around and went over to him. "Could you get me a snack?" Fang asked.

"Fang." Jayce said.

"It's fine." Jc said and Fang took his hand and walked down the wall way with him.

"Kids," Jayce said and shook her head before looking over at me.

"Yup, but i think you have it somewhat worse because he didn't grow up fast then normal kids." I said she smiled and nodded, "I just wish that he had a dad I mean it would help but I can't get over why his dad just got up and left." Jayce said as she brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

"He told you why he left?" I asked I mean I want to get to know her, and in time I'll tell her about everything I did.

"Kind of." She said not meeting my gaze, "I was good to him, and he took advantage of it." She added and glanced up at me.

"What do you mean he took advantage of you?" I asked because no one messes with my girl and gets away with it. She shook her head, "Fang almost had a little brother or sister."

"And what his name, Fang's dad?" I asked because he was going to pay.

"It's nothing, it's not like that." She said getting up but I stopped her by standing up and blocking her way. "Move, please move." She said and still didn't look up at me.

"No, no one should hurt you." I said as she looked up at me a little confused on why I would care about her. Than I remember that I hadn't told her why Asher said about killing her again.

"No it wasn't like that he didn't hurt me." Jayce said but I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to make her any more mad at me so I moved out of her way. "Thank you." She said before leaving the room and walked down the hallway.

When I finally made my way downstairs everyone but Asher was in the kitchen sitting at the table. Jc had gotten Fang some crackers and milk, Jayce was sitting next to him and Jc a crossed from them. Jc looked up at me and Jayce must have seen him look and looked back at me, too.

"So…" Jc said as the door bell, "Can I get that?" Jayce asks

"Sure." I say as she gets up and walks passed me. Just to be sure it's not a vampire or someone killer I followed her.

She opened the door and backed me into me, "Aaron?" she said.

_**Hope you like it and please review! I will update as soon as possible!**_

_**-Eli  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Jayce

**_Chapter 7, please r_**_**ead and review**_ _**and secaond I don't own any thing Rachel Caine does!**_

Jayce

I opened the door to find Aaron I hadn't seen him for awhile, it's been about a year sense he walked out on me and Fang just because I didn't want to do things he wanted me to do. He smiled at me and I backed up into someone most likely Jason.

"Jayce." Aaron said looking me over, I was wearing a pain black T- shirt and some shorts. "It's been a long time sense I saw you last, can I come in?" he asked.

"No." I said and tried closing the door but he stopped it from closing and came in.

"Why can't you ever be nice?" He asked me as he closed the door and I felt Jason grab my arm and move me behind him. "Huh, already found someone else? Well, that's to bad." Aaron said, as I looked in the kitchen at Fang, he was standing in the entry way with Jc behind him.

"Aaron what do you want?" I asked moving around Jason, he tried grabbing my wrist but I pulled away.

"Well, you again I mean I loved you, Jayce." Aaron said coming closer to me and held my gaze.

"You really think I'm gonna believe that?" I asked him, he smiles again and grabs my hand.

"I think you should." He said turning my arm, and ran one finger up arm are over my cuts and scratches. "Now what did you do?" he asked glancing up at me.

"Nothing." I said pulling my arm, away.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Aaron asked looking behind me at Jason.

"No." Jason said, "And you need to go, I don't want you in this house or around Jayce." He added.

"I don't think so." Aaron said looking back at me with the expression he gave me when he asked me out. The same way he looked at me with love, I couldn't say no but something pulled at me not to because, well the pulling was toward Jason? _That couldn't be right_, I told myself.

"No." I said as the bell rang, again and this time Jason got it and it was Shane? What the hell was he doing here?

"Come here Fang." Aaron said looking over at him and looked over to Fang started to move but than he looked up at me a I shook my head. Help god he stopped.

"What's going on here?" Shane asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Nothing that deals with you." Aaron said.

"Yes but she's my daughter." Shane said. Daughter? I know that's what he said but I couldn't be his daughter. Than I thought about what Asher had said about killing me, again, I guessed I was something to do with that.

"Daughter?" Aaron chuckled, "I know her dad, and it's not you."

"I didn't care who her real dad is, she's my daughter and you don't hurt her or else." Shane said, I could tell if Aaron said another thing Shane was going to kill him or try that is.

"Or else what?" Aaron asked, _oh god_, I thought and turned around to see Jason, he smiled at me.

I move closer to him and whisper in his ear, "What do I do?"

"Call him daddy tell him not to do this." Jason whispered back to me and I did I turned around and said, "Daddy, please don't do this." That made Shane turn around and stare at me in shock.

"What did you call me?" He asked, as look away from him, "Daddy, why?" I asked looking him in the eyes and he shook head.

"Nothing but…but I'm not going to let him hurt you and him getting away with." Shane was pissed at this point, sure I just meant him but I can tell when someone was pissed. Shane seemed like the kind of guy that could get pissed from the easiest things ever, even from someone who's his daughter from a different life. Jason didn't tell me much about the how Eli thing.

Shane was right he wasn't going to let Aaron get away with what he did, but the fact that I had loved Aaron it was hard to watch Shane start beating the fuck out of him. Fang had started yelling at them only because they were fight a swearing more then I have ever heard. Finally Jason had made them go outside before has he said 'Fucked up his damn house' they went outside but Aaron wasn't a vampire though he knew they were here. Aaron wasn't that stupid either and damn shane was shocked there was more of Aaron's bubbys outside.

"Fuck! Jason get your ass out here!" Shane yelled Aaron was staring at him with smirk. Jason came to the door along with Jc and Asher? He must have came down sometime when Shane and Aaron started fighting.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's going on?" Fang asked as Jason moved me out of the way and Fang was pulling on my shirt.

"Nothing much, baby just a fight." I said picking him up.

"Stay in here if anything happens or anyone comes in hind upstairs or something." Jason said before the three of them went out the door and I closed it behind them.

"Dammit." I said as I sat Fang on the stairs. "Stay right there." I said before going to the window I knew Fang would stay and I was only going about five feet away from him to the window. Right now they were talking about what I couldn't tell, tell Aaron glanced over, saw me and smiled. I knew they had to be talking to me; though it wasn't Shane talking to Aaron it was Jason. Than Asher something that I wouldn't think he would have done he pushed Jason out of the way and started talking to Aaron. It was weird Aaron's expression changed to scared and took a step away from Asher but Asher stepped front.

It wasn't long before they all came back inside Asher went upstairs and Jason and Jc just watched. They didn't say much and was surprised that Fang didn't asked anything. "Well, that went well." Jc said glancing at Jason as he nodded and came over to me and looked out the window to see Aaron leaving.

"We should make dinner or get a snack or something." Jason said, "Wanna help?" he asked me.

"Um…sure Fang why don't you hang out here with Jc?" I asked him, he got up off the stairs a d went over to Jc who had already went over and sat on the couch.

"Come on." Jason said heading toward the kitchen and I followed him. "So, anything you want?" Jason said turning around toward me and just I stared at him.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come on, you always know what you want." Jason said as he leaned against the counter.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Eli she was always hungry and I knew what she wanted." He said, and now this talk about Eli was kind of annoying but some of it was true about me.

"Okay can you stop saying this about Eli I get it I was her than I died and came back as Jayce." I said leaning against the counter a crossed from him.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't know what you want or what it is you want me to do exactly." Jason said as I look away.

"I don't know what I want anymore." I said softly as he moves away from the counter some, "What did you say?" Jason asked

"Nothing really so anyways what would you want?" I asked jumping up on the counter to sit as he comes closer.

"No you said you don't know what you want any more what do you mean by that?" he asks as I look down at me hands and I notice he had his hands on either side of me on the counter.

"See you heard me." I said glancing at him, "I'm not sure I guess what happened after Aaron and having Fang I only care what Fang wants or needs." I said looking him in the eyes, he looked away.

"Look, here you can think about what you want okay? We can help you with Fang you can do whatever you want and whenever you want. Like go to college though I wouldn't, go meet some friends, go to some parties." Jason said I laughed, "What?"

"I don't know I've never meet anyone or heard of anyone who would just go out like that and watch someone's kid." I said meeting his gaze, again.

"You have to understand that I would do about anything for you." Jason said patting my leg but I stopped him though I didn't more our hands. Something had felt right about this but something also felt wrong because I barely knew him.

"So…" I said but I still looked down at our hands, but Jason had a different idea and lifted my head bring his closer. "No." I said pushing him away and jumped down and went up to my room.

_**Hoped you like and again please review tell me what you liked and don't like, things I should change or anything really..**_

_**-Eli**_


	8. Chapter 8 Jayce

_**I wou**__**ld've had this up the other day but it was being a meanie, so anyways Chapter 8! Disclaimer Rachel Caine owns all the Morganville Vampires books!**_

Jayce

It was a few minutes before someone came up and knocked on the door. The thing was I knew it wasn't Fang, because it took him a long time getting up the stairs. I was crying some but I wasn't sure why but I knew one reason that was what Aaron had done to me a few days before I left. There was another knock at the door, I wiped my eyes and got up. Opening the door I found Jason, damn why can't he just leave me alone.

"Is there something you want?" I asked looking down at the ground we were bear foot on the wood floor.

"To see if you were okay I didn't mean…"

"Its fine you don't have to be sorry it's just the whole thing with Aaron and I just meant you."I said looking up at him, weird I never paid much attention to him that or I didn't realized what he looked like tell now. He had black shaggy hair that seemed to go in his eyes a lot and his eyes were dark brown playing the looks of lost, sorrow, want, and need.

"Could I talk to you about Eli?" Jason asked.

"I don't care if you want to." I said as he nods and grabs my hand.

"I only talk about her in my room and that's because you can't hear much on the outside." Jason said pulling me to his room, and inside. I was still dirty but at least you could walk in on the side the other had most of the crap he didn't want to go throw. "You can sit down on my bed, if you want." Jason said letting go of my hand as I went over and sat down before moving back and sitting against the head board.

"So are you telling me a story or what was going on with you to or.."

"It's more what happened and things like that I mean it's not like I'm going to tell you everything that happened." Jason said sitting down closer the other end of the bed. "first when I saw her for the first time she was a baby and I fell in love. She well you made me do right things my record was clear for seventeen years. I loved Eli, I was always happy when I got to see her and she was happy to see me but Shane doesn't like me at all. He let us get married than tired stopping than he let us get married again." Jason said glancing up at me.

"That sounds horrible but what do you your record was only clear for seventeen years, I mean sure she died but wouldn't you want to still do those good things for her?" I asked because I know that if I was him I'd try to do right things no matter how hard it was.

"Tried but I was lost without her, than you came here and I feel that I should do right things, again. so I can be with you and not dead or in jail." Jason said as he held my gaze. "But I get it if you don't like me or whatever and if you want I can get from records from the last twenty one years." Jason said.

"I never said I didn't like you but I mean Aaron hurt me it might take a while to move on and go out again." I said as he looks away, I could tell now he was pissed. "Look it's not like he hurt me really bad but he liked to drunk and he's twenty two." I said but I really don't think that'd was going to make Jason any happier.

"That doesn't matter he has on right hurting you," Jason said meeting my gaze for only a second. "And he's lucky he's not dead right now."

"Really so that's what you'd do if someone hurt me how would that help anything?" I asked him because I don't know if I could live with him if he did kill Aaron. Sure the guy hurt me but it's not like I wanted him dead and Aaron's the father of my kid.

"It would only mean to protect you." Jason said looking me in the eyes.

"But Aaron's still the father of my kid I don't think I would want to tell Fang hey yeah your dad now you know Jason killed your real father when you were three. I don't know how that would go with him and I'd feel bad at least we could get him and lock him up in jail." I said as Jason looks at me, like I said something I should've.

"What'd you call me?" he asked

"Was just using it as a example but I called you his dad, why?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know." Jason said looking away, again.

"So, was dinner canceled or something?" I asked

"No, we can still make something if you want and I won't try to kiss you this time." Jason said but he looked kind of sad and mad at the fact of kissing me.

"Look, I'm sorry about that again it's just normally I would let that happen because I'm a dork but I don't know maybe it's because your different vampire like that is. I'm not against its just no vampire has tried kissing me and that would also be because of Aaron he wouldn't let anyone else touch me." I said as Jason looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Well, if you were mine I wouldn't want anyone touching you to." Jason said.

"No, I mean he had me move in with him and he didn't want me to see anyone." I said as Jason nods, "I get what you mean now." He said standing up.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore but i can help." I said getting up and followed him back down to the kitchen.

_**Chapter 9 will be up soon PI hope. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-Eli**_


	9. Author's Message

**_Hey, I know I haven't updated in forever I've been working on the chapter but things aren't going well. i have ideas but can't get it all down I promise next time this will be an Story Update. AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW THIS!_**

_**-Eli**_


	10. Chapter 10 Jayce

_**Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long to update it was hard to write this last week or so and I'm not sure when I'll next update, though I"ll try as soon as possible. Rachel Caine is the well know Author for the Morganville Vampires and I'm pretty sure anyone could have made them better than her.  
><strong>_

Jayce

"Tacos…really?" Jason asked as I sat up on the counter again, he stayed on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yes, why?" I asked as he shakes his head and goes to the fridge.

"well, I don't think…nope we can't make tacos." Jason said turning around to face me when I got idea and just so you know my idea are never good. I'm starting to think Jason knows that now and comes over to me shaking his head. "No bad idea." He said

"No it's not come on I wont be to long, I can kick some ass and you are a vampire." I said whispering the last part, so Fang wouldn't hear because I didn't want to tell him about them yet.

"No." Jason said

"Please that or I'm not eating, I want tacos." I said as he stands in front of me, still shaking his head. "Please?" I ask as I lift his head up to look at me.

"Why?" he asks

"because tacos sound good and I'm sure it's late but I need to get things for Fang to." I said as looks away from me, before looking me in the eyes.

"Fine, we have to make it fast though." Jason said I kissed his cheek and jumped down, "Can we walk?"

"No." Jason said and before I could say anything he covered my mouth with his hand. "It's late and I don't want you ending up dead even if you can kick ass, okay?" I nodded, "Okay than lets go." He said walking out of the kitchen and to the front door as I follow him.

"Please?" I asked him as we got outside on the front porch and I closed the door.

"No." he said glancing back at me as he starts down the steps.

"Pleaseee?" I ask as I looped my arm throw his and he looked down at me. "It's nice and you're a vampire, and you seem like a pretty bad ass one too, so please can we walk." I asked, he looked down at me giving me a look 'like what are you doing', I let go of him. Suddenly I felt alone and I didn't like it to much I glanced up at him, he was looking down at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked, I shook my head as he started down the sidewalk.

"We're walking to the store?" I asked because just I minute ago he kept saying no and now he's gonna listen to me?

"Well, if you don't want to now, we still can take the car." He said as I shivered, _stupid wind! _ I thought, "Yeah it looks like your getting cold." Jason said as he started walking up the driving way, he or someone else must have moved my bike because his car was where I had felt it.

"Okay." I said as he unlocked the doors and we got in. I was pretty happy that we took the car then walking but one of these times we are walking. Anyways there were a lot of people out, some were college/high school kids that I hoped were protected I knew somewhere because I saw there bracelet, but some weren't. There were vampires to waiting to get those kids by themselves or wondering around.

"Here." Jason said as I look over at him, than wondered how long were been just sitting here. "Don't worry I pulled up a minute ago." He said before opening his door, I sat there for a minute before I decided to get out. "Come here, there's more vampires out then normal." Jason said as I walked around the car and over to him, he took my hand lacing our fingers together before heading to the store.

Jason was right, even if I couldn't hear them or smell the vampires I could sense them. I always could feel when vampires were around and it bothered me, though Jason didn't. Normal when vampires are around I feel cold, colder than i normally am already but around Jason I feel different, kind of_ warm_? Though Jason's hand was cold, I still felt warm and safe.

"What exactly are we getting?" He whispered to me as we walked into the store.

"Stuff for tacos and a few things, mostly clothes for Fang." I said as we start with the tacos, which didn't take long; we just needed meat and taco shells. The clothes were on the other side of the store and there were a couple vampires over there and Jason just had to know them.

"Jason found a new little girl, is this one pregnant too?" One asked, this may sound weird but this vampire had a some what of a belly, I mean I never really saw a fat vampire before but okay. there other one was younger maybe a little younger than Jason but not buy much and he kept watching me even as I move a little more behind Jason. okay so that's different for me normal I'm all what the fuck you just call me but I really didn't want any dead vampires on my hand before I go see Amelie.

"She's is mine but not pregnant, you only make that mistake once." Jason said, What? He didn't just say that he wouldn't want to have kids with me, okay sure we just meant but i wanted more kids in the future.

"To bad," Said the younger one, "But why are you in the clothes part for little boys?" he asked as Jason tightened his grip on my hand, it hurt for a minute but it was mostly shock that i felt because pain doesn't have much effect on me cause of Aaron and other vampires.

"Because I had kid before I came here whats to you anyways?" I asked as Jason looks down at me, and the other two look at me in shock. "Shocker I know right I can talk."

"Or did Shane have another girl no one knows about." The fat-ish one said staring at me.

"Something like that, is that all you want?" Jason asked, looking back at them though the younger one was still watching me, as I watch Jason.

"Sure but be careful with this one, anything could happen to her." said the younger one before they pushed past me, and I could still feel the younger ones gaze.

"Great, your not going out of the house alone now, vampires have humans and other vampire to do dirty work and i saw Adam looking at you." Jason said facing me, i nodded in agreement not because I really wanted someone following my around but with everything that could happen I should do something he wants.

I found four outfits, two pairs of Pjs and some socks for Fang before we left and I was surprised that we didn't spend a lot but it was Morganville. a small town they can't really have sky high prices on little things and food because people need food and I don't think Amelie would be happy with anyone who would try selling things like that. When we got home, Jc and Fang were sitting in the living watching TV, just how we left them though thing time Fang got up and ran over to me.

"Are you okay, mommy?" He asked hugging my leg, "Anyone hurt you?" he asked looking up at me, I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"No one tired hurting me." I said before me and Jason with Fang following us into the kitchen to make dinner.

_**Yeah! Chapter 9 Finally done hoped you liked it, tell me what you think or anything i should do/change! I'll try updating as soon as possible and please please review!  
><strong>_

__**-Eli**


	11. Author's MessageCh10

**_Hey, I know I haven't updated in like a year, not really but still. Anyways I'll try updating and writing more to this story and I'll make Jayce more like Eli...And thanks to those who have read this and sorry that I haven't updated in forever!_**

**_Here's the first lines of Chapter 10!  
><em>**

**__**"What did you get mommy?" Fang asked as Jason sat the bag of food and the bag of Fang's clothes down on the table.

"Dinner and some clothes for you." I said as he smiles, and says "Thank you." Fang wasn't one for saying thanks a lot sense he knows that Aaron, well his dad wasn't around much he never asked for things. Though the funny thing is he always ends up getting something every time we went to the store weather it was food, toys, or clothes.

_**Next time I'll finish Chapter 10 (This is Chapter the last Chapter is Chapter 9 but I put it as 10)  
><strong>_

_**-Eli**_


End file.
